1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a portable electrical product. More particularly, to the disclosure relates to a portable electrical device having a tablet PC and a keyboard device which are detachable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tablet PC is tablet-shaped with features of thin appearance and portability. After users place the tablet PC flatly, the functions of touch input and handwriting input can be performed on a touch screen of the tablet PC. In addition, the tablet PC can be configured on a keyboard device by plugging, so that the tablet PC can be erected on one side of the keyboard device or the tablet PC can be removed from the keyboard device.
Moreover, in order to make users adjust a use angle between the touch screen and the keyboard device conveniently, the tablet PC is pivoted to the keyboard device by a support arm, so that the tablet PC can be pivoted for being closed or erected on the keyboard device, so that the users can use the keyboard device.
However, although the above-mentioned design can make the tablet PC be pivoted to the keyboard device, the advantage of independent use of the tablet PC is lost, which will influence users' using motivation and purchase desire.
Therefore, it is an urgent important subject to provide a design of a portable electrical product, which can meet the above-mentioned demands and make the manufacturer stand out in the competition of the industry.